Years to come
by Dsman
Summary: Callie and Jude were separated. Jude got the fosters. Callie got bad deal after bad deal. Brandon is in Collage when he meets a pink haired girl who thanks him for being rude.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Foster.  
**

* * *

Brandon was lying in bed in his dorm with the phone to his ear.

"No I'm good, I don't have classes today, what's up?" asked Brandon.

"I was wondering if you would go half on a present for Jude?" asked Marianna.

"His birthday is months away" said Brandon.

"I know but I saw something that I truly believe will get Jude's mind of Devin!" said Marianna.

"Mar whatever it is might get his thought's away from Devin but never her" said Brandon.

"I'm not a miracle worker, I can't just find her by snapping my fingers...though I did find a really sexy dress" said Marianna.

"Let me guess, high end, name brand, designer store" said Brandon.

"Nope!, thrift store, I may be an app designer with lots of cash but Wyatt convinced me it was better to save then to spend" said Marianna.

"How is your boyfriend?" asked Brandon.

"He doing fine, he recently got hired as a plumber" said Marianna.

"oh so you get to look forward to plumbers crack!" teased Brandon.

At least I have someone to look forward to" retorted Marianna.

"That's low, how I was supposed to know Talya would leave me for me Lou!" demanded Brandon.

"Um all the hints she dropped about being unhappy, you ignoring her needs, oh and that time she offered to do a threesome with another women, women don't just have threesomes unless their drunk, willing to experiment or trying to get their mans attention!" said Marianna.

"Whatever, Lou's a pill popping, pot head, and Talya is a uptight, high maintenance paranoid freak, they probably already broke up" scoffed Brandon.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but while you've been gone, Lou went to rehab, and Talya has calmed down with help from therapy now she's low level OCD, oh and Lou asked her to marry her" Marianna informed him.

"What Talya say?" asked Brandon.

"She said no because she wanted them to work on their relationship first, so that they could better understand each other" explained Marianna.

"Bet that pissed Lou off" laughed Brandon.

"No actually she was pretty accepting of the answer and asked Talya what she had in mind" said Marianna.

"Lovely, have you heard from Jesus yet?" asked Brandon.

"Yeah he called last week, he'll be back in for Jude's 21st birthday" said Marianna.

"Cool I'll be there 2, hey speaking of Jesus, how Emma's?" asked Brandon.

"No!, No!, No! She's my best friend and you will never date her, besides she's back with Jesus so Ha!, NEVER...DATE...MY...FRIENDS...DO...YOU...UNDERSTAND...ME!" warned Marianna making sure each word was a sentence unto its self..

"Why not?" asked Brandon.

"Because your a horrible boyfriend, you make girls paranoid, untrusting, and drive them insane, you should try and be a better boyfriend, take a class or something" declared Marianna.

"You know what, I just remembered I have some homework to catch up on, I'll talk with you later!" said Brandon.

"I'm sure you will, see ya!" scoffed Marianna hanging up.

Brandon sat up in bed then put his phone back in his pocket. He wasn't lying when he said he had homework. Brandon grabbed his books placing them in his bag then left the room. He was nearing the library when someone bumped into him.

"Watch it!" said a female voice.

Brandon turned around to see a white skinned, short crop pink hair with a right arm covered in flowers and vines tattoo. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts.

"You watch it hippie!" retorted Brandon without thinking.

The girl turned around looking him dead in the eyes. Brandon feared the worst but what came next was not even the last thing on his mind.

"Thank you" said the girl.

"For what?" asked Brandon confused.

"For not calling me a dyke" said the girl.

"Your...welcome?" said Brandon.

"Well by!" said the girl.

Brandon watched in fascination as the girl walked away. It was only when he no longer saw her did he realized he never asked her name which he was starting to regret but he was also filled with hope that he would see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 **9 years ago.**

Jude hugged himself tightly as his foster dad kicked him repeatedly. He was beating Jude for putting on his wife's wedding dress. Jude tried not to cry when he heard a crunch. It was the sound glass made when it started to break. His foster dad stopped kicking him when he realized what the sound was.

"My fucking car!" roared the man.

Judes foster dad ran out of the room. Jude heard a drawer open and he knew it the one with the gun. Jude got up winching in pain. He found his foster dad taking aim with his gun at Callie so Jude ran forward crashing into the man.

 **Blam!.**

 **"Cops!, Freeze!"** shouted an authoritative voice.

Jude looked out the door to find cops aiming guns at his foster dad. He looked towards the car trying to find Callie but feared the worse when he didn't see Callie. He felt relived when a police officer pulled her up in cuffs.

 **"No!, No!, don't let that bastard touch Jude!"** screamed Callie.

Jude tried to stand but felt like his chest was on fire. A cop noticed and helped Jude up. They arrested his foster dad because of the registered gun and what Jude told them about his beating while leaving out why. Jude sat with an officer until Bill showed up to get him.

Once Bill picked him up, he took Jude to a emergency respid home until he could find a placement, for a year Jude would bounce from place to place until he landed at the Foster's. It was only after he was adopted a year later did he revel to them Callie, his sister he might never see again.

 **6 years later.**

Jude was in his room reading a book when someone knocked on his door. Jude got up to answer it. He opened it to find Brando.

"Hey bud In got you a present" said Brandon.

"You didn't have to B" said Jude.

"No Jude I did, hey babe come here" said Brandon.

"Hey Jude" said a female voice.

When Jude saw who it was his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at Brandon completely surprised. Brandon only smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Fosters**

* * *

Brandon walked into his dorm room setting his books down when his roommate Vico came in.

Dude!, Jerry Figrua is throwing a party tonight at his place, wanna come?" asked Vico.

Brandon thought about it before responding. Vico knew so long as the word wasn't actually said then he would have chance.

"My girl Hailey will be there, she can introduce you, hell she might even score you some tail" said Vico nudging Brandon.

"Sure why not, it beats studying all night" said Brandon.

"Come on then, lets go!" said Vico.

 **A few minutes later.**

Brandon stood silently in a corner sipping beer from a red solo cup when Vico and someone he assumed was Hailey came up to him.

"Hey Bran this is my girl Hailey, follow her lead" said Vico.

"Ok if your looking for some alone time, that girl with the black hair and nose ring is Susan, she puts out on the spot, but if your looking for a challenge, the black girl with dreads whose name is Cryen, the challenge is to get her drunk enough to sleep with you only problem is that she drinks the same cup all night" said Hailey.

Brandon only half listened as Hailey pointed out different people. Girls who were easy, guys who were easy if he was into that sort of thing. She also pointed out were considered popular. It was only then he noticed the short pink hair and arm tattoo.

"Hey who's that?" asked Brandon pointing at the girl.

"Who?" asked Hailey.

"The pink haired girl!" said Brandon.

"Oh her!, don't worry about her, she only made an appearance because money has to support money, besides she doesn't put out or drink" said Hailey.

"I don't care about that!, what her damn name!" demanded Brandon.

"Callie Quinn" said Hailey.

Brandon finally knew her name but he didn't know why it sounded familiar. He moved through the crowd trying to reach her but she was gone . Brandon ran outside but he only found people smoking.

"Hey did any of you see a pink haired girl?" asked Brandon.

They all pointed in the same direction so Brandon ran hoping to catch her. He soon reached a parking lot where he watched a car drive away. He thought it belonged to her but he couldn't be sure because it was night out. He was about to start looking when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to find a young women smoking a cigarette.

"Can I help you?" asked Brandon.

"I'm looking for my sister, she's hard to miss...well that's not true even with her pink hair and Rose thorn tattoo's, I have no clue how she does it" said the girl going on a tangent.

"Your looking for Callie to?, maybe you can help me" said Brandon.

"Are you high?, because that's pretty much why I asked and why are you looking for her?" asked the girl hiding something behind her back.

"Um would you believe me if I said I felt a deeper connection and wanted to meet her!" said Brandon.

"That's creepy dude!" said the girl pulling a can of mace from behind her back.

The girl sprayed Brandon in the face with mace. Brandon screamed in agony as the searing liquid hit his eyes.

"Sophia there you are...should I call the cops?" asked Callie coming down from a different path.

"Well your more in danger then I am but since mace dose work on him I don't have to kick him in the balls" said the girl known as Sophia.

"Ok cool, now who the hell are you dude?" demanded Callie.

"I'm Brandon Adams Foster, I called you a hippe the other day" said Brandon.

"So your stalking me now?" asked Callie.

"No but I did regret not getting your name, so when I saw you at the party I tried to catch you because I wanted to ask you out" said Brandon.

"But you called her by her name?" said Sophia.

"Yeah I got it from Hailey who doesn't seam to like you" said Brandon rapidly blinking.

"What do I care if some girl doesn't like me, you seriously want to ask me out?" asked Callie.

"Yeah I want to know you" said Brandon.

"I'll think about it" said Callie smirking.

"Come on Callie, it's time for church" Said Sophia.

What church do you attend?" asked Brandon.

"The church of the Holy Greg" said Callie with a straight face.

Brandon just stared at them confused. He watched as Callie and Sophia got into the car. Sophia took the drivers seat and Callie the passengers. Brandon, once they drove away, realized he never got her number.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Foster.**

* * *

Callie was escorted out of Juvi by a corrections officer. Standing near a car were two people, one man and a women. The man was her new caseworker Bob Triver. He and the women walked up to Callie.

"Callie this is your new foster mom, Sarah Steven's, she'll be taking you in" said Bob.

"Oh look at the shiner, did your cell mates give it to you or were there some overzealous guards!" said Sarah.

"No I got jumped by some girls" said Callie.

"Oh well, come on lets go home" said Sarah.

"I'll see you next week on Monday" said Bob.

"Sure but stay off the lawn" said Sarah.

Callie and Sarah got into the car when Callie saw Sarah looking at her.

"Honey what are you doing?" asked Sarah.

"Getting in the car to go to your house?" said Callie confused.

"No I mean why are you getting in the back?, your not 12 years or younger and there are no other adults, come on get up front" said Sarah.

Callie did as she was told. Once Callie buckled up Sarah took off.

"So Callie what are your hobby's?" asked Sarah watching the road.

Callie didn't know what to say as no one had ever asked her that before nor did she ever have a chance to explore that.

"I don't know" said Callie.

"Oh joy another system fuck up" said Sarah.

"What are your hobbies?" asked Callie not knowing how to respond to Sarah's comment.

"Yelling at tree's, digging pit traps in the front lawn, oh and reading" said Sarah.

Callie looked at Sarah as if she was a completely foreign object. Sarah didn't look at Callie but she did respond.

"Well the edges of the lawn are safe and there are signs telling people to stay off the lawn" said Sarah.

"Your serious?" asked Callie.

"Of course not. that would make me insane...well more insane then I already am, I do yell at tree's and my day job is digging graves so yeah" said Sarah.

"You dig graves?" asked Callie.

"I do, we mostly shovels but for big jobs we use a back hoe" said Sarah.

"That's cool" said Callie.

"Maybe one day I'll let you operate the back hoe, it would teach you the valuable skill of operating heavy machinery" said Sarah.

"So your prepared to take on a violent teenager?" asked Callie.

"Oh I sure am, My husband Greg who every one calls Steven's looked into you and says your file is full of crap, now do you want to be called Callie or do you have a nickname you like?" asked Sarah.

"Just Callie" said Callie.

"Ok Callie, fair warning you will have a household chore which we pay you for, it really depends on what we have you do, for example one person will do laundry except for mine and my husbands and we uselessly have a girl do it since boys like to steal panties or um sniff them right there, but your chore will be the the kitchen which is a $10 chore since that also means you have to cook, you only cook for the house, you don't cook for me or my husband but you are expected to do our dishes as well, we will send the entire house to the grocery store and we will give you a budget, if your over then either pay with your own money or put back what you don't need, but if your under then keep the change" said Sarah.

"I don't really know how to cook" said Callie.

"That's ok, your still a teenager you have time, besides once you know the basic's it gets pretty easy, also some people at the house like to make pies and stuff so they will do there own dishes" said Sarah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters**

* * *

Brandon walked out of the library then stood in one spot before going back inside. For the last couple weeks when ever Brandon didn't have class he would go to the library where he first met Callie. Of course he did not want to appear stalkerish so he would study for 30 minutes or so then go outside fora few minutes which to most simply looked as if he was taking a smoke break. Also he now ahead in his studies. Brandon got up and went outside.

"Dude Stalker much" said a female voice.

Brandon turned around to find Sophia sitting on a bench actually smoking a cigarette.

"What?" asked Brandon surprised.

"Dude don't play dumb, for a week and a half I've seen you standing out here 5 minutes at a time" said Sophia.

"Now who the stalker!" scoffed Brandon.

"Still you dude, I'm friends with librarian's and one of them told me she's seen you here a lot and I've been out here a few times when you come to "smoke", you just stand there, it's creepy" said Sophia.

"If you've seen me how come you didn't say anything until now?" asked Brandon.

"I wanted to see how long this would last" said Sophia.

"You haven't told Callie yet have you?" asked Brandon.

"Wasn't planing on it but I can if you want me to" said Sophia.

"No!" begged Brandon.

"Good because she likes you and I don't know how she'll react to that" said Sophia.

Brandon was about to respond but he looked at her in surprise.

"She likes me?" asked Brandon.

"Of course, she thinks your cute and funny" said Sophia.

"Um do you think I can get her number?" asked Brandon.

"Dude!, I'm not about to just give you her number that would be creepy more so without her permission, so look she's picking me up in the parking lot in an hour, I'll tell I just ran into you" said Sophia.

"Cool, so weird question what is Callie's real hair color?" asked Sophia.

"No idea I've only known her pink hair" said Sophia.

"How can you not know your sisters real hair color?" asked Brandon.

"Half sister actually, I only met her 5 years ago when she saved my life and then a year later when she showed up at our door having discovered the man who claimed to be her father was not" said Sophia.

"She saved your life?" asked Brandon.

"Yup" said Sophia.

"How?" asked Brandon.

"That would be telling, I've got to protect my secret's" said Sophia.

"So you guys live together?" asked Brandon.

"My dad, step mom, a niece and a dog named Cerberus" said Sophia.

"Why Cerberus?" asked Brandon.

"I don't know, he's Callie's dog, she likes Greek Mythology" said Sophia.

"You mean like Zeus and Medusa?" asked Brandon.

"Yup, one year my dad threw a costume party for Halloween and Callie dressed as Medusa, she dyed her hair green and used jell to make them look like snakes" said Sophia.

"That sounds cool" said Brandon.

"She wore a pale green toga, she used body paint to make her skin the color of rattlesnakes" said Sophia.

"Sounds messy" said Brandon.

"It was" said Sophia.

Sophia looked at her phone then put out a her cigarette. She waved him over then walked down the path until they reached the parking lot they met at a couple nights ago. An orange PT cruiser pulled up to them as it was Callie.

"Hey Cal, you went grocery shopping?" asked Sophia looking into the backseat which also contained a car seat.

"No I got the stuff I needed to make spicy cranberry meatloaves" said Callie.

"Dad's favorite?, what's the occasion?" pondered Sophia.

"Grandpa's coming over" said Callie.

"Oh...great...another round of I didn't make you leave her guilt trip" said Sophia bummed out.

"Hey!" said Brandon.

"Oh!, hey Cal look who I ran into" said Sophia smiling.

"Where on one of his smoke breaks?" asked Callie smiling.

"You said you weren't going to tell her!" said Brandon.

"Of course she wasn't going to tell me...because I told her when I first saw you out there, I'll call you later" said Callie.

Brandon waved goodby then realized Sophia said niece and Callie had a car seat for a child.

"Hopefully I don't have to deal with a baby daddy" said Brandon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Foster.**

* * *

Callie sat on her bed reading a book when her new foster brother stomped into the room. The girl on the other bed held up a stick ready to strike. The boy looked at her then quickly grabbed the stick and tossed it across the room.

"Where is it?" demanded the boy.

"I don't have it, I swear!" said the girl.

"Then why do you need a weapon!, now where the fuck is it!" demanded the boy.

The girl looked at Callie but she looked away. The girl reached into her bra and pulled out a small bag. The boy snatched the bag then looked at the girl.

"You know if you wanted some all you had to do was pay and you know you get the special price" said the boy.

The girl was clearly thinking about it. Callie didn't know what was in the bag but she could make a guess and as for the special price that was even more obvious. The girl got up and locked the then got on her knee's in front of the guy.

"Um do you want me to leave?" asked Callie.

"Oh no your fine, sit, stay, watch, participate if you want, hey you want any, first one's free" said the guy holding up a bag.

"No thanks" said Callie.

Callie looked away from the scene cursing her luck. She had been moved into a different home after living with the Stevens for a year. It was not her fault as all the kids had been moved. It was like there was someone out there playing a horrible joke on Callie as her father while drunk killed her mother and now the Stevens were killed by a drunk driver. While with the Steven's Callie had learned money management skills, how to cook, do her taxes for the future, how to make minor repairs and how to drive. In her new home the foster parents either didn't care, weren't paying attention or both. One girl had beaten Callie just for looking in her direction. Luckily no one knew Callie had a debit card which she kept hidden inside her math book. The more time she spent here the more she wanted to run away.

"Ok here you go, now if you steal from me again I will break your fingers" said the boy leaving the room.

"You sure you don't want any?" asked the girl sitting back down on her bed.

"No I'm fine" said Callie.

"I know I'm an addict but I can't do anything about it even if I wanted to" said the girl.

"How did you become an addict if you don't mind me asking?" asked Callie.

"I was 13 when my daddy let me try some of his stash" said the girl.

"Is that why your in foster care?" asked Callie.

"Oh no, I assaulted my daddy with a baseball bat because he wanted to cut me off" said the girl.

"Oh!" said Callie.

"He deserved what he got, that prick!" said the girl.

"So that guy, he's your dealer?" asked Callie.

"Sure is, he deals to half the house" said the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters**

* * *

Brandon was reading a textbook when is pone started ringing. He looked at the Caller ID to find it was Callie. He answered the phone.

"Hey what's up?" asked Brandon.

"Key look I'm tired, cold, and don't want to leave the house but I want to talk to someone" said Callie.

"You already know I've been poorly stalking you which means I'm obsessed with you so it does not matter what we do" said Brandon.

"Well I'm glad I have a stalker who's honest about being loser" said Callie.

"Hey I never said I was a loser...I just implied it" laughed Brandon.

"So what's your full name?" asked Callie.

"Brandon John Adams Foster, yours?" asked Brandon.

"Callie Eris Quinn" said Callie.

"Eris?" asked Brandon.

"The Greek goddess of strife, sister of Ares greek god of war" said Callie.

"Did you take that name or was that your actual name?" asked Brandon.

"Well I had a different middle and last name but legally changed it after I met my father" said Callie.

"You really like Greek myths don't you?" asked Brandon.

"I have a large tattoo of Hades on my back" said Callie.

"You like the good of the death?, you know he raped his own wife" said Brandon.

"Wrong!, Thanatos is the god of death, Hades is the god of the underworld and wealth" said Callie annoyed.

"Thanto's is a comic book character" laughed Brandon.

"No Thanos the mad titan is Marvel comic book character, as for Hades and Persephone, there are more variations of that myth where he never raped her, and you want to talk about rape look at Zeus, he hate his first wife, cheated on his second, raped his sister, shape shifted into Hades to sleep with his wife or was his daughter, raped another one of his daughters by pretending to be that daughter" ranted Callie

"Oh!" said Brandon.

"Sorry but I never saw Hades as a bad guy and for some reason no one cares what Zeus does, so what is your favorite greek god?" asked Callie.

"Apollo god of music of course" said Brandon.

"You realize you sound like an arrogant prick when you say Of course at the end of a sentence about yourself when the other person doesn't know you very well" said Callie.

"Oh right my bad, I like Apollo because his is the god of music and I play piano, in fact I'm here at this school for the music program, then when I have enough credits I'll transfer to Julliard, by then I should have enough money with my bonds, grandmothers collage investments, and scholarship that I can maybe pay for 2 semesters, I just need to find a really good job" said Brandon.

"Be a male stripper" said Callie.

"Are you serious?" asked Brandon.

" _Maybe!"_ said Callie innocently.

Brandon rolled his eyes as he heard Callie laughing.

"So why are you here?" asked Brandon.

"I only go here for electrical engineering while also attending the San Diego school of Culinary Arts" said Callie.

"Either of those a fallback career?" asked Brandon.

"No not really, I just want to have plenty of options" said Callie.

"So do you have any other family besides Sophia?" asked Brandon.

"Nice play but Sophia told me what she told you" said Callie.

"Um so you have a daughter then?" asked Brandon.

"Yes and I will humor you, I live with my dad Robert, his wife Jill, my dog Cerberus, Sophia if that was clear, my daughter Metis, and I have a half brother that I haven't seen in a long time" said Callie.

"I kinda figured you had a kid, Sophia mentioned a niece and I saw the car seat in the back, is Metis the name of greek god?" asked Brandon.

"No Metis was a Titan and the first wife of Zeus and mother of Athena" said Callie.

"Wait I thought Hera was Zeus's wife and didn't Athena emerge from Zeus's head?" asked Brandon.

"All true but Hera is Zeus's second wife, Athena did spring from Zeus's head because he tricked Metis into turning into a fly so he could eat her thinking it would stop her from having a child" said Callie.

"Yikes, so how old is your daughter?" asked Brandon.

"She's 5 years old, she was only a couple months old when I met Sophia" said Callie.

"How exactly did you save Sophia?" asked Brandon.

"Um that's more of a question for her" said Callie.

"Ok sure, so I guess you want to know of my family then?" asked Brandon.

"Honestly I thought this whole conversation was about me" said Callie sarcastically.

"Hey my sister is the drama queen, if she knew I was dating competition she might do something horrible to me" said Brandon.

"Sounds like my kind of girl" said Callie.

"Ok well I've got my mom's, Stef my bio mom, she's a detective, Lena, she's currently the principle of my old school, there's my dad Mike also a cop, my grandmother on Stef's side, my grandfather on Lena's side, the twins Jesus and Marianna the drama queen, my youngest brother Jude and my nephew Joey, Marianna's son" explained Brandon.

"So your sister with her baby daddy?" asked Callie.

"No she broke up with him because he was cheating on her, but he has partial custody so he picks up Joey every weekend, heck he even hangs out with us at the house" said Brandon.

"But if he cheated on her then shouldn't he be hated?" asked Callie.

"She cheated to, went out, got drunk, slept with her now current boyfriend at the same time he did so the break up was mutual" said Brandon.

"How old is Joey?" asked Callie.

"5 years old, same as Metis" said Brandon.

"Let's set up a play date or something?" joked Callie.

"Ha, you would have to talk to her" laughed Brandon.

"So does Lena have any biological kids?" asked Callie.

"No Marianna, Jude, and Jesus are adopted, Lena can't have children, she tried but couldn't carry to term" said Brandon.

"Oh that's really sad" said Callie.

Brandon wasn't sure but it sounded like Callie's voice cracked a bit. He didn't know if it would be appropriate to ask.

"Hey I'm glad you called. want to go on a date next week or so?" asked Brandon.

"Let me find my calendar and I'll let you know" said Callie.

"Deal" said Brandon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters**

* * *

Callie couldn't take it anymore. She was cold, hungry, and low on funds. She couldn't rent a motel room as she had very little money which was trying to save for food. Callie was 17 years old and was living on the streets. She had ran away from her last foster home because she couldn't take it anymore. The junkies, the thieves and the lousy lazy foster parents. She tried to tel Bill but either didn't care or didn't believe so she left.

Callie needed money but couldn't get a job as she did not have a phone or a place to stay. There was one thing she could do but it was not something she wanted to do. It was something someone said to her.

 **A couple nights ago.**

Callie was up, walking down the street. She was hungry so she decided to go to a fast food place because it would have a dollar menu. It wasn't a good neighborhood but out here no one paid any attention to the homeless. Callie was living under some old crates which for having nothing was pretty good. As she walked up the street she watched as some guys stopped and talked to some hookers, paying them for their bodies. Callie was nearing her destination when a tall white guy stopped her.

"Baby where your fine ass going this night?" asked the man.

"To get some food" said Callie.

"I'm sure you are doll, so what's your poison?" asked the man.

"I don't do that, I'm really just going to get food" said Callie.

"Oh baby no need to lie, I smell the stink on you my sweet" said the man.

I need to go" said Callie.

"Oh you'll be back, and if you ever need a real bed, food, and a warm dry place come see again, I'll make you one of my girls" said the guy.

 **Now.**

Callie let out a defeated sigh, she climbed out from under her crates and walked out of the alley only to smash into someone. That person pushed her away.

"Watch where your going you...Callie is that you?" said a voice Callie wold never forget.

"Liam!" Callie gasped.

"Your homeless?" asked Liam.

"Yes, I can't afford a motel" said Callie.

"Do you have a job?" asked Liam.

"No" said Callie.

"Why haven't you gone to a women's shelter?" asked Liam.

"Can't find one" lied Callie.

The truth was Callie didn't know about women shelter's and she heard scary stories about them and she wasn't to eager to vivify them.

"Ok how about this, come stay with me, find a job and use my house as your address and phone, I'll even get you some nice clothes for interviews and wash those filthy rags" said Liam.

"What's the catch?" asked Callie.

Liam smiled giving Callie chills.

"You will be my personal sex slave, you will do what I say when I say it, and you will pay me rent" said Liam.

Callie wanted to say no because it was a horrible trade off and it was Liam but her only other option end up with her as a prostitute trying to obtain her next high. She had nothing to bargain with so she did the one thing she knew she would come to regret. She said yes. Liam smiled then dragged her across the street to a tattoo parlor, he was going to place his name on her arm to mark her as his property.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own the** **Foster.**

* * *

Callie sat on a blanket eating a sandwich and watching Brandon go on and on about something she didn't understand. She was trying to listen but he had lost her 10-20 sentences ago. He looked like he was having fun so she never stopped him. They had been dating for a couple months now and this was one of their dates. Brandon's idea, Callie's food.

"...so in each universe there would be different versions of you, me and everyone else" said Brandon.

"What?" asked Callie catching that.

"In different universes there would be different versions of you, Super Callie, dead Callie, evil spiteful Callie, Zombie Callie" said Brandon.

"What is with everyone and Zombies?" asked Callie.

"They are popular" said Brandon.

"But what if I'm not a universal constant, what if I'm unique to this one version?" asked Callie.

"For someone not paying attention you catch up pretty quickly" said Brandon.

"Not going to lie, you lost me at shifting balance or whatever you said" explained Callie.

"I'm sure I did, well there's no real way to know when or what is a universal constant since it is only a theory" said Brandon.

"Wait...you were talking about a theory instead of making out with me?" asked Callie.

Brandon was about to respond when he realized what she said. He smiled then came in to kiss her but was interrupted by Callie's phone. Callie has 2 friend, 4 family members and him in her phone so of course she checked it.

"It's my dad?, I thought he had a meeting today?" asked Callie more to herself then to Brandon.

"Answer it, it must be important" said Brandon.

"Dad?" asked Callie answering the phone.

Callie listened to the phone. Her eyes went wide in panic. She put her phone away and started packing up the picnic stuff.

"Callie what's wrong?" asked Brandon.

"Sophia went to pick up Metis from school but she wasn't there and they can't find her!" cried Callie panicking.

"Well lets go help them look" said Brandon putting away the food.

"What?" asked Callie caught off guard.

"If we hurry we might be able to find her before dark" said Brandon.

"Are you serious?" asked Callie.

"Yeah of course" said Brandon now realizing her confusion.

Callie was panicking and confused. She was confused because Brandon hadn't met Metis so why should he care. Once in the car as Brandon drove she sat in silence thinking of Metis. She began to wonder what kind of father he would be.

"Oh no!" gasped Callie face white with fear.

"What's the matter?" asked Brandon worried.

"Metis's father!, what if he has her, oh gods!" cried Callie.

"What's the deal with that?" asked Brandon.

"A long time ago my brother and I ended up in Foster care, because my...the man I thought was my father committed manslaughter, we bounced from home to home until one day we landed at the Olmsteads,(Brandon wasn't sure why he knew that name but he did), they were a nice couple with an older son, I was 13 years and he was 19, we all got along but one day he threatened to hurt hurt Jude if I didn't do what he said which led to him raping me, then one day he got us kicked out as he told his parents I tried to kiss him" explained Callie.

"Oh shit! I found Jude's sister!" thought Brandon to himself.

"Wait I thought you said Metis was 5?" aksed Brandon.

"She is, a few months before my 18th birthday I was living on the streets, I was using what little money I had to buy cheap fast food and I was reaching the end of my funds, it had reached the point where I was going to give up my freedom and become a prostitute, instead I ran into the guy who raped me, Liam Olmstead, he gave me another option that while sounded bad meant I would only have to sleep with one person I stayed there until I was 21 when I discovered my real father, Metis isn't my first child, she's just the one Liam let live, the rose thorn tattoo is a coverup tattoo to hide his name that he made me get to mark as his property" said Callie worried about Brandon's view of her.

"Callie I'm sorry this happened to you but I still love you...and I need to know...was your name Callie Jacobs?" asked Brandon.

Callie looked at him confused.

"It was but how is that important?" asked Callie.

"8 years ago Jude Jacobs come to stay at my home, he later became Jude Foster when my mom's adopted him" said Brandon.

"Your joking" whispered Callie.

"That's the good news, the bad news is that my sisters son Joey is Liam's" said Brandon.

"I don't care about that...you said Jude was your brother" said Callie.

"Yup, only issue is that Jude thinks Liam is the greatest person in the world but now I'm going to kick his ass!" said Brandon.

"No!" said Callie.

"No?" asked Brandon confused.

"Please don't fight him" said Callie staring at him.

"Well this puts a damper on my plans, I wanted you to meet my family and Jude's birthday is coming up, you would make a awesome present for Jude but Liam is there almost all the time" said Brandon.

"I would love to see my brother again even if it means I have to face Liam" said Callie.

"If your sure about it, your phone is ringing" said Brandon.

Callie answered her phone. Her face went from worry to relief.

"They found her, a parent picked up his kid along with a few others who live in walking distance, they have carpool walking thing and no one noticed she was with them until the father noticed the extra kid when everyone else was dropped off" said Callie.

"Seriously?" laughed Brandon.

"Yup, I just realized you haven't met my family" said Callie.

"I would like to" said Brandon.

"Take the next exit" said Callie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own the** **Foster.**

* * *

Callie was washing a table some people had just vacated. It had been a group of teenage boys which for reasons unknown meant it was messier then if had a toddler. Callie hated cleaning the out door tables especially when it was hot out but she didn't complain because it meant she wasn't stuck at the house with Liam. Right now Callie hated her life, she hated the tattoo Liam forced on her, she hated how he made her keep her hair long and a nasty shade of blue, he hated how he treated her and their daughter. She loved her daughter and thanked the stars that the neighbor could watch her since Liam wouldn't bother.

"Yo Callie, would you mind taking the trash out?" asked her coworker.

"Fine" said Callie.

Callie went inside grabbing the bags then back outside to the dumpster. Callie stopped in her tracks when she saw a girl sitting behind the dumpster holding a small blade while staring at her wrists.

"What are you doing?" asked Callie tired.

"Go away!" demanded the girl.

"I work here, you go away" said Callie.

"Please go away!" demanded the girl.

"Right so when the cops retrieve your body they definitely won't go inside asking questions" said Callie sarcastically.

"No one likes me, not my dad or my mom, I hate myself as well" said the girl.

"Oh boo fucking who, there are people in the world with real problems, I work with a girl who beat me up in Juvie and is desperately trying to get her daughter back, I once met a girl who's father turned her into a junkie" said Callie.

"What about you?" asked the girl wiping her tears away.

"Me?, I'm living with the guy who raped me when I was younger by choice, I sleep with him, cook for him, clean his house, I even have a daughter with him" said Callie.

"Why!" said the girl horrified.

"Because I was living on the streets and was about to become a prostitute" said Callie.

"Sure but now your a slave!" said Sophia.

"True" said Callie.

"I seriously hope your joking!" said the girl.

Callie showed the girl her right arm. The girl stared at it then pulled out her cellphone. She dialed a number then put it to ear.

"Dad it's Sophia, I...I need help, I almost did something...permanent, can you pick me up so we can talk?" asked the girl.

Callie walked away to let the girl talk to her father in private, also she had to get back to work. Callie never saw Sophia on the news so she put it out of mind.

 **A year later.**

Callie drove trough a neighbor hood that could only be described as small mansions. Callie was looking for a specific address when she heard a whimpering from the back seat. She pulled over then checked on Metis.

"It's ok baby, you hungry?" asked Callie giving her a bottle.

Callie watched Metis for a few minutes then started driving again until she found the house. Before leaving her car she rolled down the windows then knocked on the door. A women answered the door clearly surprised to see Callie.

"Can I help you?" asked the women.

"Um I'm looking for a Robert Quinn" said Callie.

"May I ask why?" asked the women in a disgusted manor.

"Um I'm not entirely sure myself" responded Callie.

The women stared at Callie then slowly attempted to shut the door. It was then that Sophia walked up to the women.

"Hey mom can...Hey it's you!" said Sophia happily surprised.

"You know this... **person?"** asked the women suspiciously.

"Yeah she's the women who saved my life!" said Sophia.

"Really?, so is that why your hear, to get some kind of reward from my husband!" demanded the women.

Callie was surprised to see Sophia and was totally caught off guard by the question.

"Husband?, Who?" asked Callie confused.

"Robert is my husband so who are you?" asked the women.

"Just leaving" said Callie.

Callie turned to leave no longer sure of the situation. To be honest she had only given herself a 21% chance of success. But the outcome change as Robert pulled into the drive way. He looked over at Callie and his eye's nearly popped out of his skull.

"Colleen!" said Robert surprised.

"Who?" asked Robert's wife as she and Sophia came down the drive way.

"No I'm Callie, I'm her daughter, she died 11 years ago in a car accident" said Callie.

"I'm sorry" Said Robert.

"Dad this is the lady I was telling you about!" said Sophia.

It was then Callie noticed both Robert and his wife were staring at her right arm. She gave Sophia a dirty look.

"Hey Sophia I thought you said she walked away before you could introduce your self" said Robert.

"She didn't, in fact I wasn't looking for her, I was looking for you" said Callie.

Robert and his wife shared a look. Callie stood there nervously waiting to tell them why. Sophia walked over towards Callie's Car.

"Hey Callie your baby is awake!" said Sophia.

Callie walked over to her car followed by Robert and his wife. Callie pulled Metis out of the car and checked her diaper after she tried to give her a bottle but neither were wanted. Robert's wife looked down into the passenger's seat where some papers sat.

"What's wrong?" asked Sophia.

"She's cranky" said Callie.

"She looks like you" said Robert.

"And like Sophia" said his wife.

"What?" asked Robert turning towards his wife.

Callie looked at her as well only to her horror found she was holding Callie's birth records both the original and the revised version.

"That baby is your granddaughter" said Wife in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh come on, now if that were true then that would make Callie my daughter" scoffed Robert.

"Yes it would" said his wife with out pause.

Robert stopped thinking when he saw the the look on Jill's face. He then looked at and compared her features to Sophia.

"That can't be, that would mean Colleen was pregnant when I left!" said Robert.

"It sure would" said his wife.

"A couple months from what Donald told me" Callie chimed in.

"Ok first thing we need to do is get a paternity test" said Robert running a hand through his hair.

"No!" said Callie.

"Excuse me?" asked Robert.

"Look I don't want your money you even the chance to know you, I need a favor and you'll never hear from me again but since I saved Sophia's live you owe me a life" said Callie.

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded his wife.

"I want...you to adopt my daughter, give her the life I never will, let her grow up safe and loved, please!" begged Callie.

Robert's wife looked at Callie seeing her for what she was. A desperate mother who wanted more then anything to be a mother but was willing to give that up if it meant the child was safe. It was a situation where the devil you knew was worse then the one you didn't. It was in that moment that she had the most respect for Callie. Robert was clearly thinking about it when Sophia broke the silence.

"Is this about Liam?" asked Sophia.

"I don't know and I can't prove it but I fear he may be..."Callie couldn't finish as her armor cracked and she nearly cried.

"Everyone in the car now, we will go and get a paternity test, if Callie is not related to us we keep the child but if she is your daughter Robert, we keep them both, Callie will get rid of that unsightly blue hair color, either remove or cover tattoo with something much nicer, maybe roses, and we'll call her our rebellious daughter, now lets go" said Jill.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own the** **Foster.**

* * *

Brandon pulled up to the Quinn's house were Callie, Metis and Sophia stood waiting. Callie strapped Metis into one of the car seats in the back then sat next to Sophia since there was already someone up front.

"Who is this?" asked the girl sitting in the passenger seat.

"That's my girlfriend Callie, her daughter Metis and her sister Sophia, Callie meet my sister-in-law Emma" said Brandon.

"Ok first thing I'm not your sister-in-law, 2 why is there another car seat in the back, and 3 why didn't you ask me to switch seats with your girlfriend?" asked Emma.

"I prefer to be back here with my daughter" said Callie.

"I have another stop after Jesus" said Brandon.

"Who?" demanded Emma.

"Hey so who all knows I'm coming?" asked Callie.

"Um I told my mom's I was bringing you so they would be prepared to meet my girlfriend" said Brandon.

"Brandon who else is coming?" demanded Emma.

Brandon looked at her and only smiled. Emma sat in silence giving him the evil eye. Callie and Sophia shared a look.

"So Emma what do you do?" asked Emma.

"I design apps but I am currently trying to find a way to increase storage capacity and accelerated data outflow" said Emma.

"I'm sorry but they only responses I have to that is NERD!" said Sophia.

"Well I am but in high school I was on the wrestling so I can kick your ass!" teased Emma.

"That's ok, I'm self destructive so I might enjoy it" said Sophia.

"Is this your goth phase?" asked Emma.

"No this is my cry for help phase now here me roar' said Sophia.

"Don't worry we all have individual and family therapy sessions" said Callie.

Soon they pulled up to the airport. Brandon parked giving Emma time to run inside. She soon came back with Jesus.

"B who are these girls?" asked Jesus.

"Oh that's my girlfriend Callie, her daughter Metis and her sister Sophia" said Brandon.

"No offense to you girls but seriously Brandon you make this a habit, how long have you known her" asked Jesus.

"Um we've been dating almost 6 months now" said Brandon.

"Don't forget the month you stalked her" interjected Sophia.

"I wasn't stalking her...I did catch up on my studying so it wasn't like I was obsessed or anything" said Brandon.

"Who did he date before me?" asked Callie.

"Talya Banks for 2 years, she eventually got to the point where she was needy, obsessive, and manipulative, some girl named Chella or Bella for a month, Lou who was his band mate, she later dumped him for Talya, and another girl with a child I forget her name" said Jesus.

"Jeez what is with you Adam Foster kids and manipulative relationships, Talya, Hailey, Jake, Conrad...me" said Emma.

Jesus looked at Callie and his eyes went wide.

"Dude what the fuck!" said Jesus staring at Brandon.

"What?" asked Brandon.

"Do you know who she is?" asked Jesus.

"Of course she's my girlfriend" said Brandon.

"Dude! that's Jude's sister!" said Jesus.

Callie started laughing which made Metis laugh only because she was coping her mom. Sophia smiled. Brandon's jaw dropped and Emma looked at Callie then at Brandon.

What the fuck!, it took me months to figure that out...speaking of ex's do you know were Lexi lives?" asked Brandon.

"Yeah...but why do you want to know?" asked Jesus.

"Well I called her and asked her to come to Jude's party, by the way Liam will be there" said Brandon.

""Are you trying to piss off Marianna?, and thanks for the warning" said Jesus.

"No but I figure she'll be mad anyway, and that was just a warning to you, I learned somethings recently about him" said Brandon.

"Ok but why do you need Lexi?" asked Jesus.

 **Later.**

Stef was in the living room with Marianna when the door opened. Stef smiled when Jesus and Emma walked in. Marianna face turned to disgust as Lexi and her daughter Maya entered. With Brandon a pink haired women followed by a 5 year old came in last.

"Hey my sister is outside smoking will it be ok if we leave the door unlocked?" asked Callie.

"Sure, go ahead" said Stef liking how polite she was.

"Jeez Brandon where did you find that one, a punk rock concert" sneered Marianna.

"He sure did and I converted him to the Followers of the Holy Greg, **all hail the holy Greg!"** shouted Callie.

Stef smiled but kept her laughter in. Jesus, Emma, Brandon and Lexi started laughing. Marianna gave her the stink eye. Maya and Metis laughed only because the adults were laughing.

"So do you know father of your child or are you a heavy drinker?" asked Marianna.

"Of course she does, because I'm the father" said Brandon.

"Ok first of all Brandon don't confuse my child with your nonsense, second I don't need you to defend me from your sister as I've faced worse and third cool it bitch!" said Callie.

"Or what skank!" said Marianna.

"Pistol's at dawn, so where's Jude?" asked Callie.

"Most likely in his room, come on" said Brandon.

Once Callie and Brandon were out of earshot Emma turned to Marianna.

"You think you could be nicer?" asked Emma.

"Why?, Brandon will leave her soon anyway, he always does" said Marianna.

"Your a meanie face!" said Metis.

"Silence you" said Marianna.

"A wonderful sight it is when a grown women argues with a 5 year old" said Sophia in a monotone.

"Who the hell are you!" demanded Marianna.

"Your brother is dating my sister that's who, oh and I follow the word of the Holy Greg very seriously" said Sophia mockingly.

Jude was in his room reading a book when someone knocked on his door. He got up to open the door to find his brother Brandon home from Collage. He saw the girl standing next to him but he ignored her as he hugged his bother.

"Hey bud I got you a present" said Brandon.

"Thank you but you didn't have to" said Jude.

"Actually Jude this was one gift that I had to make sure you got, meet my girlfriend" said Brandon.

"Hey Jude" said the women next to Brandon.

Jude was annoyed when Brandon reveled his new girlfriend but when Jude saw who it was his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at Brandon who only smiled then back at the women who was his sister Callie who he recognized even with pink hair and tattoo's. Jude leapt forward to hug her which she returned in kind.

"Do the others know?" asked Jude.

"Only Emma and Jesus and we need to keep it that way for a bit longer" said Brandon.

"Jude sit down I have a lot of things I need to tell you and I want you understand what's going to happen tonight" said Callie.

"Your scaring me" said Jude.

"Well the truth is scary" said Callie.

 **Later.**

Jude, Callie and Brandon came downstairs and took a seat at the dinner table with the others. Callie checked on Metis who was sitting with Joey and Maya at a smaller table.

"Um Jude Mike called he's going to be late tonight but he is coming" said Stef.

"I'll make sure to leave him some cake then" joked Jude.

"Hey B what's your girls name?" asked Liam.

"Eris" said Brandon.

"Mmp oh Brandon a Heiress is a women who next in line to acquire something from her predecessor" laughed Marianna.

"Eris greek goddess of discord" said Callie before taking a bit of food.

"Oh so what your doing now" said Marianna.

"Cool it Miss Thang" said Stef.

"So um Eris what are you in school for?" asked Lena.

"Electrical engineering and culinary arts" said Callie between bites.

"Wow that's a feet" said Lena.

"Well people got to eat and keeping the power running are jobs that will always need people" said Callie.

"Oh come on this again!, we've talked about this with dad, Quality will always be better then quantity" said Sophia.

"Say's the girl who's using what she calls publicly accepted suicide" retorted Callie.

"Our dad should get his money back out therapist suck!" said Sophia.

"Tell us about your self Eris" said Stef.

"Well I met Brandon when bumped into me and he called me a hippie but then he started stalking me" said Callie.

"It wasn't stalking I never followed you home or went through your garbage" said Brandon.

"No it was a obsession" said Sophia.

"Don't worry I still love you" said Callie.

"Stop your making us sick" sneered Marianna.

"Yes I get that you don't like me because you don't think I'll last but we break up I'll steal you from Wyatt" said Callie.

"Right because I would so date you" laughed Marianna sarcastically.

Callie got up ans whispered something into her ear. Everyone watched as Marianna's eyes went wide then a blush spread across her face. Callie sat back down with Marianna still blushing and not looking anyone in the eyes.

"Seriously how do you do that?" asked Sophia.

"A secret I learned a long time" said Callie.

"So girls how are you enjoying your meal?" asked Lena trying to change the subject.

"It's good thank you but I thought the over powering stench of shit would ruin" said Sophia looking at Liam.

"Excuse me" said Liam angry.

"You need to watch your mouth" said Marianna still in love with Liam.

"No she's right" said Brandon.

Everyone was confused by that sudden statement.

"Brandon what's your deal, you've always liked Liam" said Marianna.

"Yeah well I learned some interesting things about him recently" said Brandon

"Hey are all three kids related they all have the same features" said Wyatt trying to change the subject.

"No" said Marianna even though she knew Maya and Joey were siblings.

"They should be they all have the same father" said Callie.

"What are you talking about I know for a fact I never slept with you" said Liam.

"Does anyone ever remember their punching bags?" asked Sophia.

"What?" asked Lena.

Stef could see where this was going and she didn't like what would come as she always thought Jude's story was a bit off about Liam and Callie. It was then she noticed the looks Jude gave Eris. Then her gaze fell to Eris neck where a pendent hung a pendent that Jude had described in great detail before.

"Why should you remember me I went to great lengths to never see you again" said Callie.

"Callie Jacobs!" said Stef.

Everyone looked at Stef in surprise then slowly turned to Callie who Stef was staring at.

"Jude's missing sister?" asked Marianna surprised.

"Oh we've meet before but I had blue hair and was cleaning Liam's toilet" said Callie.

"I think it's best you leave Liam" said Lena looking at Stef.

"Fuck this" said Liam walking out.

Liam walked out to his car and opened the glove compartment pulling a small hand gun. He started to storm toward the house when Mike pulled up in his silver charger. Mike pulled his gun and yelled Freeze. Liam aimed the gun and Mike and pulled the trigger only for it to explode and kill him.

 **6 years ago.**

 **"Callie!"** yelled Liam.

Callie came out the back where she had been doing laundry. Callie stopped in her tracks when she saw Liam pointing a gun at her. Callie backed up, tear's forming in her eyes. Liam started at her intently until he started laughing and pointed the gun down.

"Relax Cal I'm not going to kill you today" said Liam.

"Why do you have that?" asked Callie.

"In case someone breaks in, hey did you get me a spot at that restaurant Sandra like?" asked Liam.

"Susan and yes" said Callie.

"Cool make me launch I'm going to play some video games" said Laim.

Callie headed to the kitchen as Liam first went to his room then the living room. Callie started cooking tomato soup for grilled cheese. She couldn't stop help but worry that he might use the gun on her so she slipped into his room then checked his nightstand finding the gun. She stuck a small marble into the barrel then put the gun back.

"Cal what are you doing?"asked Liam.

"Making sure you have enough condoms while also trying to figure out how to tell you I'm pregnant again" said Callie.

"Again?, ok I'll take you to the clinic tomorrow" said Liam.

"No I was trying to figure out how to ask you if I can keep it" said Callie.

"Not a chance" said Liam.

"I'll do **That"** said Callie.

"You will?" asked Liam.

"I'll even film it for you for later use" said Callie.

"I think you keeping it can be arranged" said Liam.


End file.
